just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Cletus Comics
Cletus Comics was a comic series created by GTA Nerd. The series centers around a robot named Cletus and his friends, who live in a futuristic world full of robots, in the fictional Circuit Board Island. CC was GTA Nerd's longest running comic series, surpassing one of GTA Nerd's other stories when he was younger, titled "M-O, WALL-E, EVE, and Chiquita". This series quickly made over 70 stories (going to about 72) over only a span of two years, and CC surpassed that series with its 73rd comic released in 2012. CC lived for five years, being the only comic series from GTA Nerd's childhood that had survived this long. However, the rising success of the new series Sibling Rivalries starting in 2013 lead to CC's horrible decline in quality. The series was cancelled on December 15 2015, and still holds the record as the longest running T.J. Productions Comic Universe series per amount of comics. Sibling Rivalries surpassed the series in terms of run time in August 2018 at five years and one month old, as CC was put to rest at exactly five years old. Description Cletus Comics is a comic series written by GTA Nerd. It exists in the same universe as its sister series, Sibling Rivalries. The series was inspired by the movie WALL-E (Cletus even says he and WALL-E are cousins, and Cletus looks just like him). The series is set in the far future where humans have gone extinct and robots are now the dominant species. The robots have restarted the Earth's timeline and now go by A.H. (After Humans) years. Currently the series would be in the year 2015 A.H, which would actually be around 4,200 years from our present (the robots restarted the timeline after the year 2200 A.D). Cletus Comics began in December 2010 (the exact date is unknown, since DR4L did not date his comics yet) with the comic "Cletus And The Great Leaf-Bot". In that comic, Tetch 60 and Jack trick Cetus into thinking there is a monster robot covered in leaves who is in Circuit Board Island. Cletus does not believe them, until he later runs into the Leaf-Bot himself (who is later revealed to be Tetch 60 in a costume). Since the first comic, the series has done quite well. While all other series by GTA Nerd did not survive and were cancelled, Cletus Comics continued, living for about five years until its cancellation in 2015. Main Cast * Cletus (Season 1 - Season 12) * Tetch 60 (Season 1 - Season 12) * R.L.C (Season 4 - Season 12) * Dimitri Rascalov (Season 7 - Season 12) * Steve Barks (Season 7 - Season 12) * Cutecumber Barks (Season 7 - Season 12) * Steve Barks Jr. (Season 8 - Season 12) * Jack (first two comics of Season 1 only) Trivia * Early comics of the series were not dated, so it is unknown when exactly they were released. It wasn't until the 2012 comic "Robot Rampage!" that every comic was dated. * This is the author's longest running comic series, living for five years as of January 2016. The previous holder was "M-O, WALL-E, and EVE", the author's very first series; although it only lived from 2009 to 2010, that series had a total of 73 stories (although some stories got lost and therefore don't count anymore). CC beat that series with its 74th comic "Blackout!" in 2012. **''Sibling Rivalries'' is the second longest running comic series behind CC, surviving for more than one year. However, it won't surpass "M-O, WALL-E, and EVE" until its 74th comic is released. * The main inspirations of the series are The Fairly OddParents! and Phineas and Ferb, because of many characters (such as the Anti-Robots) and comics are inspired by FOP characters. However, DR4L avoids making too much comics similar to episodes of FOP. **The 2014 comic "Be My Father, Devil-Bot!" is inspired by BOTH of these TV shows, the Devil-Bot (Dr. Doofenshmirtz), Linda (Vanessa Doofenshmirtz), and Hench-Bot (Norm) and Cletus and the Gang (Phineas, Ferb, and the Gang/Timmy and his fairies) and Anti-Steve Jr (Foop) plots. * "Jumbo Ship" (the first comic of 2012 inspired by WALL-E) is the longest comic of the series, and any other DR4L comic series for that matter, having a perfect 100 pages without having to be continued in another season. This comic is also how CC became the most popular series DR4L has ever written. Despite it's length, it did not have "Movie-Comic" in the name. * The word "hell" is used in the series (but it is only used as the name of the nether world Devil-Bot rules). The word would later be used as a swear word in Turner's Second Chance. * Tasers appear frequently throughout the series, appearing as a small rectangle with plugs at the top that are electrified, and are a substitute to other real-life weapons, as tasers do not harm the robots in the story (except on some occasions as part of the story). However, they are always misspelled as "tasers". Cletus The Movie-Comic 3: Road To Robopolis is the first comic to feature stun guns in addition to the standard tasers seen throughout the series. * Unlike Sibling Rivalries, Cletus has not appeared in every comic of the series, and has been absent in at least five of them. This means that there is NO character that has been in every comic of the entire franchise since the first comic in December 2010. Comic listing Please see Cletus Comics/List of Comics Category:Comic series